tras el maltrato hay amor
by sol yuki uzumaki
Summary: Las personas no siempre muestran amor con besos, caricias y abrazos, hay otras que puede ser con puños, patadas y golpes.


Habra lemmon y es un Kengo x Akira y con las insinuaciones de Shirogane x Akira. Monochrome Factor no es mio, si fuera mio Shirogane no sería tan misterioso y talvez sería aun mas pervertido... Ah y kengo tendría el valor de tirarsele ensima a Akira y marcarlo de su propiedad. n_n

**tras el maltrato hay amor**

**"Kengo:**

**Tengo presente que siempre te golpeo, te insulto, entre mas cosas. Pero eso solo es una mascara para ocultar lo que en verda siento, ya que... tsk, solo soy un cobarde. Cobarde por no actuar como en verdad soy, cobarde por temer a mi sentimientos, cobarde por... tener miedo de mi mismo. Estoy asustado de mi verdadero yo, ya que me asusta pensar que así no me aceptarían, sobretodo tu. Perdón por todo lo que te hago, no lo pueo evitar. **_Akira-kun que haces?_** ¡SHIROGANE MIRA LO QUE ME HACES ESCRIBIR!... maldito, lo odio, siempre metiendose donde no debe**_ Es que todo lo que haga mi Akira-kun me interesa _**¡¿NO TE BASTO CON ROBARME UN BESO? **_A mi me hubiera gustado que hubiesemos pasado a mayores_** Ò/Ó ¡PASARAS A MAYORES CON TU AMIGA LA MANO DERECHA! **_Pues ella me da placer, aunque lo haría mas tu cuerpo _**MEJOR CALLATE SHIROGANE QUE ME HACES ESCRIBIR MUCHAS ESTUPIDECES... perdon por too esto pero sabes como es Shirogane... lo que te trato de decir es que... SHIROGANE SACA TU MANO DE AHÍ**_ Akira-kun tu trasero si que es blandito_** SHIROGANEEEEEEEE... uf bueno, ire al grano antes de que pase algo mas con este pervertido... tras todo ese maltrato hay un amor oculto, no lo confundas como amor de amigos, sino un amor mas como elque shirogane dice tenerme, claro de una forma mas seria y no tan pervertida ¬¬.**

**Atte**

_**Nikaido Akira**_

**P.D: por si no te quedo claro Te amo."**

Ah... Lastima que nunca te llegara esta carta_ dice Akira mientras mira con tristeza el sobre que tenía en la mano

¿Y por qué no lo hará Akira-kun?_ pergunta Shirogane mientras agarraba el sobre para mirar si tenía algo mal

Como escrbí, soy un cobarde_ responde con una sonrisa triste el de cabellos castaños

Yo no creo eso Akira_ dijo una voz etras de ellos

Eh... KENGO... ETTO ADIOS_ sale corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello

¿Qué le pasa?_ dijo con una gota en la cabeza el rubio

Lo que pasa esta todo en este sobre_ le entrega el sobre

Bueno, lo lamento tengo algo pendiente ¡AKIRA-KUN~~~~~~~~~~~!_ dijo para comenzar a seguir a su amor

Esa tarde Kengo comenzo a leer la carta que le entrego Shirogane, al pricipio estaba sorprendido ¿En verdad su amigo correspondía sus sentimientos?. Estaba decidido esa noche le haría una visita a su "amigo" para pasar y la noche y "jugar".

**En la casa de Akira**

SHIROGANE!_ se escucha el grito del ojigris

Hai, Akira-kun_ dice el peliblanco

¿Por qué estas en la ducha conmigo?_ pregunta el pelicastaño mientras cubría sus partes

Mmmmmm, no hace falta cubrirse A-ki-ra-kun_ dijo mientra se acercaba peligrosamente al joven

Cada vez se acercaba mas y mas, hasta que...

AKIRA~~~~~~~~~~_ se escucha a alguien llamando a Nikaido

Y-YA VOY_ responde este mientras aprovechaba la distracción para ponerse sus boxers y un pantalon

Va corriendo hacía la puerta, cuando la abre se lleva la sorpresa e que era Kengo. Este se quedo embalsamado ante la imagen que tenía enfrente de sus ojos: el ojigris con el pecho desnudo, en el había gotas de agua, su cabello aun estaba mojado, sus pantalones ajustados y para mejorar tenia un bello sonrojo en sus mejillas. Oh si, ya estaba decidido Asamura Kengo dejará de ser virgen y tambien lo hará Nikaido Akira... claro que si no llego a ser violado por la sombre ya que era posible después e lo que leyo en la carta.

¿Qué sucede Kengo-kun?_ pregunta el ojiazul

Ne Shirogane-san ¿llegó a acostarse con Akira?_ pregunta directamente Asamura

Oh, aun no, MI akira-kun no me a dejado ya que es muy penoso_ dijo mientras se agaraba su cara, se sonrojaba y comenzaba a moverse con los ojos cerrados

¡NO SOY PENOSO SOLO QUE ERES UN PERVERTIDO!_ le grito el dueño de un doopler colérico

¿Entonces eres virgen?_ le pregunta con un tanto de entusiasmo a Nikaido

Eh... si_ responde este un tanto sonrojado

Entonces... ¡TE LARGAS DE ESTA CASA SHIROGANE-SAN NO VUELVES ESTA MAÑANA EN LA TARDE!_ grita el de ojos cafe mientras agarraba al mencionado y lo tiraba por los aire, era una situació tan extraña, no era el que volaba.

Ke-Kengo_ le llama el castaño con los ojos bien abiertos por la sorpresa

JAJAJAJAJAJA_ comenzo a reír como un maniatico el joven rubio

Okey, ¿que te tomaste antes de venir? sabes que no debes beber alchol, fumar cosas extrañas y menos inyectarte cosas mas extrañas_ le dijo la rencarnación del rey de la luz (no recuerdo si era así)

JAJAJAJAJA... oye no hago eso solo quiero un poco de... ya sabes... tirarme a alguien_ dijo el chico buscando las palabras adecuadas para no sonar vulgar

Entonces tienes dos opciones: conformarte con tu mano o ir a un burdel o algo por estilo_ dijo este de manera seria y un tanto sonrojado

Jejeje, yo prefiero la opción que tengo en frente_ dijo el chico de ojos marrones mientras se acercaba al joven sin camisa mientras sonreía con sensualidad

¿De qu...?_ no pudo seguir hablando ya que unos labios se lo impidieron.

Los dos estaban besandose, en un principio Akira se resistía, no quería ser un juguete para el que amaba, pero no duro mucho ya que el sabor de esos labios lo embriagaba. Kengo no estaba quieto, sus manos exploraban cada sección de piel que estaba libre de ropa, esa piel era aun mas suave de lo que había imaginado, sus besos pasaron al cuello hacieno que su compañero comenzara a jadear. Comenzarón a encaminarse a la habitación de Akira, una vez ahí Kengo lo acosto en el colchon para así atacar esos botones rosados, sus oídos eran llenados por los bellos sonidos de gemidos del joven bajo suyo, cuanto mas tiempo saborea esa piel y escucha esos dulces sonidos de placer se excitaba más. Los dos comenzaron a sacarse esa estorbosa vestimenta que no les permitía sentirse, en sus ojos se veía: lujuria, deseo pero lo que mas resaltaba era amor. Una vez que estuvieron como Kami-sama los trajo al mundo, se besaron, el rubio corto el beso mientras le mostraba su mano a su compañero, este le mando una mirada confusa, entonces le susurro en el oído...

Lamelos_ comenzo a succionar el lobulo , el otro comenzo a obedecer lo que le ordenaron, los lamia de un modo muy erotico ante los ojos marrones del otro.

Una vez que los dedos estuvieron bien lubricados los dirigió la entrada vírgen del ojigris, metió el primer dedo haciendo que el otro pegar un gritito de la sorpresa pero fueron acallados por la boca del otros, sus labios ya estaban rojos de tantos besos. El rubio había decidido a comenza a besar el torso del uke para distraerlo, en eso comenzo a dejar caminos de saliva y metio el segundo dedo para comenzar a moverlo. Los dedos se movian en circulos y tijeras, eso incomodaba mucho castaño pero no se podía concentrar en es momento en eso ya que el seme le estaba dejando una marca en su clavicula. Despues de un rato metió el ultimo dedo, eso le causo dolor al ojigris, el rubio decidió masturbarlo para que se concentrara en el placer e la masturbación y no en el dolor e incomodidad de su entrada. A los pocos minutos que vio que ya estaba lo suficiente dilato y Akira ya no le dolía, es más movia sus caderas para tener mas contacto, decidió sacarlos recibiendo un bufido, que rapidamente fue cambiado por un grito ahogado de sorpres ya que Kengo había entrado de una estocada, este jamás penso que el cuerpo bajo suyo fuese tan estrecho, su pene era prisionero de la mas placentera calidez. Ya quería moverse pero tenía que esperar que el joven se acostumbre al intruso.

Ke-Kengo mu-muevete_ le dijo al aludido entrecortaamente por esas nuevas sensaciones que sentía

Este no espero mas y comenzo a moverse, primero las estocadas eran lentas, pero despues las embestidas se volvieron mas rapidas y salvajes, los dos no paraban de gemir, sus cuerpos estaban cubiertos por una capa de sudor, sus mejillas estaban rojas. Después de un poco mas los dos se corrieron, Kengo dentro del castaño y Akira en su pecho, mientras gritaban el nombre de sus amantes.

¿Po-por q-que?_ le costaba hablar despues de tanto "ejercicio"

Po-porque t-te amo_ responde mientras jadeaba el rubio

..._ el otro estaba sin palabras, de verdad que era un cobarde es lo que pasaba por su mente

Y se que tu tambien me amas_ le dijo un tanto mas recueperado el chico de ojos marrones

¿Cómo?_ pregunta desconcertado el ojigris

Es que Shirogane-san me dio el sobre que tenías_ le explico este aunque se arrepintió al ver el aura malvada que rodeaba a su uke

Grrrr... ese Shirogane ya se las verá_ dijo mientras cerraba su mano formando un puño

Jejeje... ¿uh?... ¡¿uh?... ¡wuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! gomen gomen gomen_ repetía una y otra vez el rubio al ver que de la entrada del otro joven salía su semilla junto con un poco de sangre

Mmmmm... baka la sangere es porque soy virgen, bueno mas bien "era"_ le dijo mientras lo miraba con seriedad

Ah... bueno mejor durmamos Aki-chan_ le dice mientras le daba una sonrisa llena de ternura

¡¿QUÉ TE DA DERECHO DE DECIRME TAN LIBREMENTE AKI-CHAN?_ le grita con enojo aunque estaba rojo como tomate por el sobrenombre

Porque eres mi koi, si quieres te digo Aki-koi, Aki-chan, Akira-chan, Akira-koi, mientras tu me dices Kengo-koi, Kengo-kun y Kengo-sama mientras lo hacemos_ lo ultimo lo dijo con una sonrisa pervertida

¡¿POR QUÉ LO HARÍA?_ le grito aún mas sonrojado, si es que se podía, por la sonrisa de su, ahora, koi

Porque tu eres mi uke-chan y yo soy tu seme-sama_ le aclaro con total naturalidad

Tsk, mejor duermete ya baka-sama_ le dice algo molesto

**Al día siguiente en el bar de master**

Todos estaban reunidos esperando a Kengo y Akira, todos charlaban animadamente aunque Shirogane tenía cascaditas y un chichon en la cabeza. Este se había caído de cabeza en el bar quedandose la noche ahí. Todos dejaron de hablar al ver entrar a Kengo iradiando felicidad y fresco como lechuga, atras del estaba Akira con cara de pocos amigos y caminando como pato.

¿Eh?_ todos, menos master ya que es ciego, quedaron sorprendido por la apariencia de cada uno

Shirogane_ llama el pato, digo Akira

Hai Akira-kun_ se acerca al que lo llamaba

¡POR TU CULPA AHORA ME DUELE EL TRASERO, TUVISTE QUE DAR LA ESTUPIDA CARTA!_ le grita en el oído

¡Ahhhhhhh!... Akira-kun... ¿eh?... ¿por qué?_ pregunta extrañado la sombra

Vamos no te moleste, ¿ne Aki-chan?_ le dice el koibito del castaño mientras le abraza por las espaldas

¿Aki...chan?_ todos estaban con los ojos como platos, bueno master la boca como plato.

MORIRAS KENGO... DOOPLER LIBERATE_ su ropa cambio, comos sus ojos y cabellos.

Akira comenzo a seguir a Kengo, el ultimo se la pasaba corriendo y riendo ya que...

"tras el maltrato hay amor... ¿ne, Akira?"_ piensa este

**.:.:.:The End:.:.:.**

Ohayo mina~! este el primer fic de Monochrome Factor, espero que es haya gustado bueno, Jane~!


End file.
